No todos conocen a Kurt Hummel
by Srta.Klaine
Summary: En Mckinley a Kurt le gusta la moda,es afeminado,es delicado y todos lo consideran la chica en la relación ,pero cuando esta con sus amigos de toda la vida y 2 chicos del glee club el es un experto en vídeo juegos,su ropa ni siquiera es de diseñador,le encanta el anime,y es totalmente impresionante como reaccionaran sus amigos de McKinley una vez que lo descubran...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola este es mi primer fanfiction me encanta glee y me encanta klaine, kurt es mi personaje favorito ,también me encanta los personajes Sam y artie y quise darles mas importancia a estos mas que a verdad a mi no se si les gustara o no espero que si al igual que a mi;quise hacer esta historia porque todos los chicos e incluso el señor schue. subestiman mucho a kurt y creen que no pude ser masculino y siempre ven a el como la chia en la relación por favor lean y díganme que les párese.**_

Kurt era un chico gay, claro era demasiado obvio para quien tenga ojos, se vestía con ropa de diseñador, la forma en que hablaba y de lo que hablaba, y como se movía ,si definitivamente todos podían apostar su vida a que él era un estereotipo tal vez… lo era en McKinley y con sus amigos de la secundaria, pero después de salir de clases si es que tenía tiempo o no estaba con mercedes o pasando el rato con las chicas o encontrar una canción para la lección asignada de la semana en Glee o hacer otras diversas actividades en su agenda pasaba el rato con sus amigos de la infancia ellos fueron y siempre serán sus amigos…sus primeros amigos aunque ellos estaba en diferentes escuelas ellos siempre se veían cuando tenían tiempo; no era lo mismo de antes pero siempre hallaban el tiempo. Con ellos no actuaba como un cliché, el se podía hacer pasar por heterosexual si lo llegaban a ver asi vestido, con sus amigos era, ropa normal, más cómoda, mas casual, generalmente las camisas que mas usa son relacionadas con videojuegos, Mario Bros, de superhéroes la mayoría de Marvel y unas cuantas de D.C comics, Star Wars y Pantalones no tan ajustados, no tan holgados y anchos si no simplemente unos pantalones normales y también necesitaba lentes a él no le gustaba usar sus lentes en la escuela pues sabía que probablemente azimio y Karosfky los aventarían por el retrete y además se vería como un completo nerd a los ojos de sus amigos de Glee y no quería eso, solo los usaba con sus otros amigos pues siempre se sentía cómodo sabia que ellos jamás lo juzgarían de mala manera.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué Kurt Hummel actúa tan diferente con sus amigos de Glee y con sus amigos de la infancia? Pues el quería que todos supieran que él era gay pues él quería que se dieran cuenta pues no tenía el Coraje para admitirlo, y actuó como todo un estereotipo pues bueno salió digamos que….mal pues la verdad no se esperaba que lo arrojaran a los contenedores de basura, "Slushies" ,ser empujado a las taquillas e insultos como _Marica…_sabia que no debía ponerles atención a insultos sin imaginación (aunque estaba agradecido que no tenían la mente para pensar en un buen insulto) aun así dolía, y cuando finn le dijo que él era gay el simplemente no lo supo sintió pánico y dijo que no era gay y, si decidía exponer su verdadero yo nadie le creería y todos dirían _" este no eres tu Kurt…tú no te comportas así Kurt…solo estas pasando por una fase Kurt…" _y después del desastre Mellencamp sabía que no lo debía de hacer, pero de una extraña manera le gustaba eso, poderse comportarse diferente pero aun así le molestaba sus amigos lo subestiman solo por ser gay no lo invitan a un partido de videojuegos o ni siquiera le preguntan si sabe jugar pero si invitan a Blaine , ¿Qué? ellos no piensan que el tal vez el sepa jugar halo, o Mario Bros o Call of duty o aunque sea Guitar Hero o no sé que realmente quiere ir con ellos o ellos se sienten incómodos porque él se comportaba afeminado y también con sus amigas piensan que solo porque es gay él se interesa lo que ellas les interesa, esos momentos de verdad quería ser como realmente es, pero hoy era domingo asi que hoy se reuniría con sus amigos en el centro comercial a las 3:00.

Fueron las 3:00 y kurt esperaba a sus amigos el generalmente era el que siempre llegaba mas temprano que todos ellos:

Chandler: el era muy inseparable de Kurt, ellos siempre le hacen bromas a los otros 6, jake era de esos amigos que aunque tu día era una mierda él con uno de sus comentarios te levantaba el ánimo. El es heterosexual aunque por ser tan apegado y sobre protector de Kurt muchos piensan que es homosexual, pero a él realmente a él ni ninguno de sus otro amigos le preocupa estos no porque sean muy apegados significa que sean realmente se lleva muy bien con sus padres y sus hermanos menores uno se llama danny y tiene 9 años mientras que el otro tiene 6 y se llama jake.

Brian: El es una persona seria pero cuando se está con amigos él se suelta aunque sea un poco, es una persona de gran corazón y muy leal; también como Kurt tiene muy dominado el Sarcasmo, el es muy maduro a su edad asi que el era como el adulto del grupo el siempre ponía el balance. El es Bisexual sus amigos y algunos compañeros de su escuela saben sus padres no saben de esto pues el no sabe cómo reaccionarían con esto pues él le ha dado más miedo desde que su padre le dijo a su hermana sobre unas botas que se compro y como se viste que parece un hombre y se molesto con eso no saben cómo reaccionaría con la sexualidad de su hijo y el no es muy religioso que digamos pues él se considera como un ateo y sus papas bueno nos son súper religiosos pero si creen que existe un dios. Su hermana mayor se llama Elizabeth y tiene 21 años ella y él se llevan muy bien a pesar de que al principio se llevaban muy mal.

Oliver: El es como un niño chiquito no tierno si no muy destructivo y que se mete en muchos problemas y es algo torpe aunque el siempre actué como un niño él sabe que decir sin siquiera saberlo. El es hijo único y le gusta así ya que sus padres son ricos y lo consciente mucho y también a sus amigos como un nuevo video juego, nuevos asientos para su sala de juegos, figuras de acción comic etc. El es gay y sus padres lo aceptaron muy bien de lo que él esperaba

David: El se lleva muy bien con Oliver de hecho son muy parecidos el también es gay y sus padres aun lo siguen aceptando pero ellos lo amaran no importa lo que pase, pero sus padres no son ricos también esa es una gran diferencia de hecho ellos siempre eran muy ingenuos y siempre hacían que los atrapaban a todos ellos por sus travesuras.

Harry:Al igual que Brian era bisexual e hijo único el es una persona muy alegre y positiva y siempre se hace notar el es casi todo lo contario de Brian pero aun así por una extraña razón eran son novios desde hace 3 años a escondidas de los padres de Brian, los padres de Harry ellos saben todo hasta que Brian no le ha dicho a sus padres ellos están desacuerdo de que diga su sexualidad cuando se sienta seguro de hacerlo y si alguna vez lo hacía y sus padres no lo aceptaban ellos estarían dispuestos a que el se quedara con ellos y pagaría su colegiatura y todo lo que necesita pues ellos eran millonarios y por su puesto el acepto.

Sam: Si era el Sam de glee el tambiénnsabia como era el verdadero kurt y ellos se llevaban muy bien de hecho kurt también sabia el lenguaje Navi de Avatar y el se unió al grupo de amigos de kurt con los que se llevaba muy bien desde que llego a la secundaria al principio kurt fue al grano y le dijo que porque se comportaba así y el comprendió ellos eran los únicos que sabían que Sam era gay a Sam le daba miedo decir no sabia que podían decir los demás y como lo tomarían y aun no estaba listo para decirlo y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. El y kurt son los mejores amigos ya que están en glee tienen más oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos y estaban bien con eso.

Artie: Artie supo unas semanas después de Sam los encontró en el salón vacio de Glee gritándose en Navi y les pregunto Que pasaba y ellos le contaron todo Artie estuvo de acuerdo en que si Kurt actuaba como a él le contaron también hubiera dicho que pasaba por una fase después de eso Artie, Sam y Kurt se apegaron mucho pues Artie era un gran nerd también y un experto en los comics y desde ahí el se junta con los amigos de Kurt con los que se lleva muy bien.

_**Este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste díganme como les pareció,que le falta de verdad lean y comenten se los agradecería mucho.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Qué sera lo que planeas?

**_Bueno los comentarios que he recibió todos han sido buenos la verdad no sé si será un hevans o un klaine ustedes podrán decidir solo díganme en los comentario porque yo también tengo esa duda tratare de actualizar los más pronto posible díganme que les parece como les gustaría que prosiguiera la historia o si quieren que sea sorpresa, ¡oh! Y también estoy trabajando en una historia mpreg Klaine obviamente ;D que se estará colocada en la temporada numero 5,esta historia iba a ser mi primer fanfic pero decidí empezar con una historia no tan fuerte, ¡ha! y yo y unas amigas estamos haciendo un manga no estamos seguras si lo publicaremos en internet o no, tiene un poco de yaoi o sea amor hombre y hombre así que revisen comenten y espero que les guste el segundo capítulo de No todos conocen a Kurt Hummel._**

Ya eran las 3:15 y ya habían llegado todos contaron lo que les había pasado durante la semana y…

-Si siempre me subestiman todos bueno excepto Artie y Sam- dice Kurt con fastidio y enojo -si a veces me cuesta trabajo no golpearlos en la cara- dijo Sam un poco divertido – Si de hecho a todos nos subestiman por ejemplo a mi no me dejan agarrar las cosas de los estantes altos que puedo alcanzar- dijo Artie molesto-sí, creo que tienen una razón para aquello- dijo Harry –ha, si como cual- dijo Artie –cuando lo intentaste se te callo todo enzima –dijo Chandler-si pero solo fue una vez –dijo Artie con el tono de voz tratando de defenderse- enserio Artie-dijo David levantando una ceja al chico en silla de ruedas- bueno tal vez dos veces –dijo un poco molesto-Artie…- bueno, bueno tal vez fueron cinco veces pero ellos no lo saben –dijo Artie con un poco de vergüenza- artie ellos tiene derecho a preocuparse si así es como vas tal vez te pase mañana- dice Brian con un tono divertido- ok, lo acepto tal vez soy un poco torpe-un poco-dijo Sam con una ceja levantada-hash!- déjenme en paz exclamo artie antes de esconder su cara en sus mano- bueno cambiando de tema con lo de kurt, ¿porque no simplemente les muestras quien realmente eres?- dijo Oliver- esto no se trata de eso- a no? – Todos exclamaron – bueno si, pero por ser como soy creen que no puede hacer cosas que ellos hacen, además si lo hago no me creerían –dijo kurt suspirando acabando la frase-Bueno eso es una mierda- dijo David- ¡ya lo sé! –pero no te preocupes veras que todo se pondrá un poco mejor mañana –dijo intercambiando miradas y pequeñas sonrisas con los demás y dejando a tres chicos glee confundidos- si, solo hay que ser positivo veras que mañana todo será un poco mejor te lo aseguro –dijo Harry tan positivo como siempre-aunque no es mi manera de ser, si solo tienes que creer supongo?- dijo brian no tan seguro de sus palabras –chicos no creo que…-shhh! No digas eso tienes que ser positivo, mira si no se cumple entre todos excepto artie y Sam porque creo que ellos se lo creen tampoco- Chandler dijo y miro a los dos chicos mencionados quienes asistieron con la cabeza- entre todos te compramos un nuevo par de espadas sai pues sabemos que necesitas unas nuevas ¿qué te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Qué pasa si ustedes ganan?- los chicos se formaron en un circulo y susurraron entre si y dijeron- ¡un fin de semana en tu casa¡-dijeron al unísono –kurt pensó por un momento y…-¡está bien!, pero si yo gano un nuevo par espadas sai ¿verdad?- si – ellos siguieron hablando hasta que luego el momento de regresar a casa. Chandler se encontró conduciendo y en su camioneta camino a su casa.

**_Chandler POV_**

_kurt no sabía lo que mañana iba a pasar solo ellos sabia eran una gran sorpresa, no solo para kurt si no también para Artie y Sam el estaba completamente seguro de que iba a pasar un fin de semana en la casa Hudmmel por lo que le había dicho kurt, el sabia que estaría agradecido y tal vez solo un poco enojado pero sabía que después se le pasaría solo tenía que esperar su reacción de mañana solo tenía que esperar el nunca se lo esperaría… _

**_Bueno este es el fin del capítulo 2 espero que les guste lo sé, lo sé muy corto pero si escribía mas arruinaría el suspenso díganme que les parece si los gusta o no comenten espero también sus criticas espero que les guste que les guste bye! ;)_**


	3. Capitulo 3 -Pánico,Sorpresas y Felicidad

**Siento que me tarde una eternidad en publicar pero las posadas y ordenar todas las odeas que tengo para este fic y muchas cosas así que aquí está el 3 capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece si no a Ryan Murphy y a FOX.**

_-Lunes en Mckinley,una hora antes de Glee-_

Kurt, Sam y Artie estaban en caminado hacia el casillero de Sam, para recoger sus libros para la próxima clase

"No sé que estarán planeando a veces me dan miedo" dijo kurt mirando hacia todos lados

"Yo al menos quisiera tener una pista, solo espero lo peor" dijo artie estremeciéndose

"Me estoy volviendo loco podrían hacer lo que sea ¡Lo que sea!" dijo sam gritando

"P-pero ellos dijeron, p-pero ellos dijero-, el d- dijo que todo se pondría mejor hoy ¿no?,¿¡No!?" dijo tartamudeando y muy asustado

"¡Esperen ellos no especificaron para quien sería mejor!" dijo sam al detenerse en su casillero

"Pero ellos dieron a entender que sería mejor para nosotros pero principalmente para kurt" dijo artie

"¡Es cierto lo que dice sam ellos nunca especificaron, entonces si debemos esperar lo peor!" dijo kurt alarmado

"Oh, no ellos pueden hacer lo que sea en donde sea, estamos perdidos"

"¡Oh, no estamos perdidos que es lo que nos harán!" dijo sam Gritando

"Shhhh! Dijeron con un dedo frente a su boca

"No grites sam, todos van a pensar que estás loco" dijo artie entre dientes

"Pero ellos tienen a Chandler y con el pueden hacernos bromas muy pesadas" dijo Sam

"¡Chicos! Hay que dejar de pensar en lo peor, además se cuándo habrá una broma de Chandler y si sospecho algo les aviso, además yo puedo sabotear la broma para que ellos la reciban" dijo kurt muy sonriente

"Pero-"dijo artie preocupado

"Nada de peros , nos vemos en glee ¡Adiós chicos!" kurt se fue corriendo con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de ellos con la mano "¡Estén alerta por si algo pasa!"

"El siempre me da miedo cuando se comporta así" dijo artie viendo a lo lejos como kurt se iba

"Siempre se comporta como un detective con cosas así" dijo sam mientras empujaba la silla de artie hacia el otro lado del corredor hacia su clase

"Si lo sé tal vez debería serlo pero me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que estará haciendo Chandler? dijo artie

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es Chandler? podría ser cualquiera" dijo sam confundido de que artie pueda estar tan seguro

"Si se trata de darle una sorpresa a kurt siempre será Chandler" dijo artie sonriendo ante esta lógica

"Si creo que tienes razón" dijo sam comprendiendo

**_Diario de Kurt_**

**_-Escribiendo- _**_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Chandler? Sigo corriendo hasta las gradas, tendré que saltarme la clase, que bueno que no me toca con nadie de glee así no sabrán que falte a clases y no harán preguntas que mis respuestas no creerán, estoy sentado en lo más alto de las gradas aquí nadie me vera, tengo, tengo que escribirlo en mi diario, lo que estás haciendo es demasiado sospechoso Chandler, tengo que escribir posibilidades de que estarás haciendo – ( 7 minutos después)- ¿Qué me pasa? Ya han pasado 7 minutos y no llego a conclusiones, mi mejor record es de 54 segundos, ¡Maldito Chandler!**–Cierra su diario-**_

_"Bueno me rendí en 7 minutos, soy patético, iré a clases y me disculpare con el maestro por llegar tarde" kurt se levanta y va hacia su última clase antes de glee._

_-¡ring!- Suena la campana para el fin del día_

_"¡Hey Kurt!" llama Blaine viendo a kurt en su casillero_

_"Hey" responde kurt sin ánimos_

_"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Blaine con preocupación "No tienes los mismos ánimos de siempre"_

_"Oh, nada" dice kurt un poco pensativo mientras cerraba su casillero con suavidad mientras caminaban hacia a glee_

_"Solo siento que esta bufanda no combina con todo el conjunto tu qué crees" mintió kurt en realidad se sentía frustrado de que no podía descubrir que es lo que tramaba Chandler_

_"Oh, con que es eso" dijo ahogando una risista "Y yo creo que está bien" dijo Blaine sonriendo_

_"Si en que estoy pensando este conjunto es perfecto" dijo kurt alisando arrugas inexistentes de su camisa_

_"Hay que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde a glee" dijo Blaine mientras los dos aceleraban el paso_

_Kurt se da cuenta de que algo en su bolsillo esta vibrando y lee el mensaje y dice_

_Chandler: Lo siento este Sábado todos estamos ocupados, lo siento estaba emocionado por ir a esa convención :( __  
_

_Kurt: está bien, no hay problema _

_Chandler: Ok _

_"¿Quién era?" pregunta Blaine_

_"Oh, puro Spam" miente y aunque se pregunta porque cambio la fecha él nunca la cambia_

**_En Glee_**

Kurt al entrar se separa rápidamente de su novio dejando a un Blaine muy confundido, y también rápidamente se acerca a Sam y Artie y le enseña el mensaje y…

"Que, esto es imposible el – ellos no siquiera nosotros movemos cualquier fecha" dijo Artie indignado

"Si y es el ultimo día para ir a la convención" Dijo kurt

"Oigan ustedes no creerán que esto tenga que ver con lo aquello que hablamos" dijo sam

"No lo sé tal vez…"

"Okey, chicos listos para comenzar" interrumpe el señor Schue

"Seguiremos hablando después ok" dice kurt antes de alejarse para sentarse junto a Blaine

"okey chicos el tema de esta semana es…" (Toc, toc) el señor schue no puede terminar la frase porque alguien toca la puerta. El señor Schue abre la puerta para ver quién podría ser y abre la puerta y pero ninguno de los chicos glee podía ver y había 5 chicos parados con ropa… ¿Esa era ropa de diseñador? Y pues…

"Oh, ustedes son nuevos verdad, ¿Quieren unirse a glee?" pregunto el señor Schue esperanzado y diciéndolo un poco rápido

"ah, en realidad quisiéramos hablar con algunos amigos… que pues están en este salón" dijo Oliver balbuceando un poco

"¡Oh!, ya veo pasen" dijo el señor schue y abrió la puerta para que los chicos pasaran

Cuando los chicos de glee levantaron la mirada todos con miradas de confusión en sus rostros como diciendo '_Quienes son estos chicos _'excepto por tres chicos glee que tenían cara de confusión en sus rostros pero diciendo "Oh, Dios, Mío" bueno esto en realidad lo dijeron en voz alta. Después de esto todas las miradas se fueron hacia los tres chicos (Kurt , Artie ,Sam) que dijeron esto, y ellos solo podían tener los ojos muy abiertos como en una caricatura y su cara en estado de shock.

"Quisiéramos hablar con ustedes tres chicos" dijo David en nombre de todos, y los cinco chicos solo podían ver a sus tres amigos que aun no se movían

"Oigan les agradeceríamos que se levantaran y no siguieran afuera" dijo Brian "Si no es mucha molestia" agrego Harry

Los chicos de glee solo se miraron en confusión a quienes llaman pero lo que les saco de sus pensamientos fueron tres gleeks parándose (menos artie, obiamente) y agarrando sus cosas y salir del salón, con el permiso del señor schue y cuando la puerta se cerró entonces…

"¿Quiénes eran esos chicos y que querían con mi boo?" dijo mercedes con el tono de diva de siempre

"No lo sé pero creo que son copias de lady hummel" dijo santana

"Entonces mi delfín se sentó en una copiadora y salieron mas de ellos, espero que me enseño como hacerlo porque lo intente una vez con la de la biblioteca pero mi falda se atoro y estuve atrapada tres días" dijo brittany

"Y entonces ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?" dijo tina con curiosidad

"Lo intente pero se me olvido como usar mi teléfono y le pedí ayuda a la bibliotecaria pero dijo que me callara" aclaro

"y entonces – "tina no pudo continuar porque una Rachel Berry la interrumpió

"Chicas se están saliendo del tema, lo que quisiera saber quiénes son estos chicos y porque Sam, kurt y artie sabían quiénes eran" dijo Rachel con su tono exigente

"Finn, Blaine ¿saben porque?" pregunto Mike mirando a los dos chicos

"Pues yo no sé nada kurt nunca me dijo que tenía amigos fuera de la escuela" comenzó Blaine

"Si a tampoco" dijo finn

"Chicos, dejen de preocuparse ellos pronto llegaran y no lo dirán, somos una familia y ellos no tendrán confianza" dijo el Señor Schue

"El señor schue esta en lo cierto solo hay que esperar y ellos nos lo dirán" dijo Blaine y todos asintieron y se sentaron en un incomodo silencio hasta que-

"¿Quieren ir a espiarlos?" pregunto puck

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías" dijo tina y todos se levantaron hasta incluso el Schue para ir a buscar en los salones vacías hasta que se escucharon voces y…

Cierran la puerta y se van a un salón vacio para hablar y entonces están en un silencio durante 5 minutos y mas y…

"Se preguntaran que hacemos aquí y "Chandler fue interrumpido por kurt

"¿Qué es lo que traen puesto?" dijo kurt mirando con los ojos abierto en confusión, porque rayos ellos traían ropa de diseñador

"Oh, primero debo darles algunas explicaciones" dijo Chandler

"Bueno nos transferimos ahora estudiamos en esta escuela" dijo Harry muy emocionado

"¿¡Que ¡?" exclamaron al mismo tiempo

"Guau chicos" dijo sam "si es asombroso" dijo artie

Brian se dio cuenta y pregunto "Kurt" dijo tocándole el hombro "Kurt, no has dicho nada"

Kurt tenia la mirada fija hacia abajo y parpadeaba muy rápidamente para que las lagrimas no se escurrieran pero fue en vano las lagrimas procedieron ahora sin ninguna retención

"Kurt estas ¿Estas llorando?" pregunto David

"No" dijo kurt con su voz quebrada

"Ow estas llorando" dijo Chandler mirando tiernamente a kurt

"¡Okey estoy llorando, ahora vengan aquí montón de idiotas!" dijo abriendo los brazos para un gran abrazo grupal

"Somos una pequeña gran familia" dijo Oliver

"Dijiste lo mismo que aquella vez" dijo kurt

"Si la vez que compramos los brazaletes de la amistad, aunque pensándolo bien son un poco tontos" dijo artie , después se quedo mirando al brazalete en su mano con una mueca pensativa y dijo "En que estoy pensando, son geniales"

"¿Quieren ir a espiarlos?" pregunto puck

"Pensé que nunca lo dirías" dijo tina y todos se levantaron hasta incluso el Schue para ir a buscar en los salones vacíos hasta que se escucharon voces y escucharon

'Ow estas llorando' escucharon que lo dijeron en un tono muy burlón

Ellos estaban asomados desde el otro lado del pasillo para que no los vieran pero casi no escuchaban nada pudieron ver un abrazo, risas, dijeron algo como brazaletes no están muy seguros, dijeron decir amor algo asi y un beso muy fuerte en la mejilla de kurt y un lamida ¿qué rayos? eso era raro, convención, toda la semana, después de eso kurt se sorprendió pero está un poco molesto, pero luego sonríe, abrazo después dicen algo como decir quedarse decir al señor schue y salgamos de aquí y creo que esa era su señal para correr al salón

"En que estoy pensando, son geniales"

"Asi que kurt me amas" dijo Chandler no dijo ese amor como el de kurt y Blaine (si se puede presumir) si no mas como amor hacia un amigo

"si te amo" dijo kurt con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Chandler le dio un muy fuerte beso en la mejilla kurt se rio ante esto pero dejo de reír cuando sintió algo húmedo y asquerosos en su mejilla y Oliver le había dado una lamida!?

"Oliver, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto kurt molesto

"Porque sabía que te molestarías" dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

"Entonces, ¿los veremos en el dia de la convención? Pregunto sam

"Sip" dijo Harry "Pero vamos a ver más a kurt" agrego brian

"¿Por qué?" dijo kurt confuso

"porque vamos a estar toda la semana en tu casa "dijo David

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" dijo kurt elevando un poco la voz

"Como nos vamos a mudar para que nos transfieran, le preguntamos a tu papa que si no podíamos quedar mientras no mudábamos porque nuestras casas están cercas de la tuya e iba a ser muy largo el trayecto de nuestra casa a la nueva y tu padre acepto con gusto" explico Chandler

"esta bien" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "mientras los tenga conmigo nada malo pasara" dijo kurt y recibiendo un abrazo de todos

"Oigan si quieren pueden quedarse, solo le diremos al señor schue" dijo sam

"si so estaría genial" dijo Chandler

"okey salgamos de aquí" dijo artie e hicieron su camino club glee

Llegaron a glee y señor schue camino para abrir y kurt hablo en voz baja diciendo que si sus amigos se podían quedar y podrían ver la clase y tal vez ellos se unirían a glee y el señor schue acepto todos se sentaron en su lugar y mañana les pedirían mas detalles de quienes eran ellos y porque estaban aquí y kurt, sam y artie ellos les preguntarían mas detalles acerca de todos esto pero kurt no se preocupaba de eso, ahora el tenia sus amigos con el nada podría salir mal o sí?

**Bueno eso fue el tercer capítulo, aclarando ahora en adelante publicare todos los sábados y también pensaba poner algunos pequeños flashback entre semana o explicando algunas ideas que tengo, o un perfil más detallado de los personajes y sus familias ¿Ustedes que piensan? Que les gustaría que hiciera, si les gusta la idea que día seria lunes, martes o miércoles y el siguiente capítulo es después de glee en casa de kurt y para mi será un hermoso klaine pero aun no estoy segura, después se aclara porque estaban vestidos asi esos locos, esto es de gleeks para gleeks disfruten las historia, acepto críticas constructivas y cualquier idea bye ****J**


	4. Nota Autor: Adelantos y aclarando dudas

Nota autor: (Ustedes deben leer las notas de autor que pondré de ahora en adelante para aclarar dudas sobre esta historia)

Primero que nada gracias a todos por leer esta historia y no será la última se los prometo.

1.- Lo que dijeron que se iba a poner mejor era que ellos se iban a transferir y así fue.

2.- Se transfirieron ¿Por qué? Bueno primero ellos no podían ver a su amigo así ya no veían el mismo brillo en sus ojos como antes, ni esa hermosa sonrisa (que hace que se me derrita el corazón 3) y también porque Chandler ha tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia kurt pero el está muy confundido porque aun le gustan las chicas pero no les gustan los chicos, pero aun así se siente atraído hacia kurt.

3.- Sam también estará enamorado de kurt en esta historia.

4.- Kurt y Blaine: apenas hubo una muy pequeña probada de klaine pero aun no sé si será un _Klaine_, _Kam_ o _Kandler_ ustedes pueden decirme que le agradaría mas (en mi opinión seria un Klaine pero también amo el Kam).

5.- Cualquier _"Team"_ durara hasta el final.

6.- Habrá algunos muy pequeños _Flashbacks_ entre semana probablemente los miércoles.

7.- De ahora en adelante más participación de Blaine.

8.- Próximo capitulo se aclararan porque ellos llevaban puesto ropa de diseñador

9.-Gracias "yuri de colfer" va a ver el tiempo en el que kurt ayuda a sam con su sexualidad ;)

10.- Los chicos consideraran entrar al glee club

Espero lean esta nota y consideren esto como aclaración de dudas y adelanto sobre este fic.

Bueno me despido Mi nombre es Ana conocida por ustedes como nos vemos Felices fiestas.

Bye.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Flashback: Duets

Flashback: el primer día de Sam en el glee club "Duets" 2x04 - Glee

_'No podemos mirar esto como una crisis, es una oportunidad' dijo Mr. Schue_

_'¿Para qué?, ¿Para avergonzarnos y humillarnos más?' contesto Quinn _

_'Para darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro… ¡Sam Evans!'_

_'¡Ahí esta!' dijo Mr. Schue_

_'¿Cómo están?' dijo Sam_

_'Hola a todos, soy Sam… Sam soy' bromeo Sam 'Y no me gustan los huevos verdes y jamón' agrego…_

**_Kurt POV_**

**_Oh, chico nuevo ¿eh?, ¡oh! Cabeza de limón a la vista, espero que sepa que es demasiado obvio que ese no es su color natural de cabello, es antinaturalmente rubio! Okey ese comentario si fue gracioso no sé porque a santana no le agrado_, Duetos ¡si!**

_'Psst! El es del "Equipo Gay", ningún hombre heterosexual se tiñe el cabello' kurt le dijo a mercedes en voz baja_

_'Así que esta semana quiero que hagan parejas y canten un dueto' les dijo Mr. Schue a todos en el salón 'Y voy a hacer esto una competencia, el ganador obtiene cena para dos, a mi cuenta en Breadstix_

_'¿Con quién vas a cantar Kurt?' dijo mercedes pero no contestosolo dio una mirada decidida hacia Sam_

_"Hola soy Kurt Hummel" dijo estrechando su mano con el _

_"Hey" respondió Sam_

_"Solo quería darte la bienvenida oficialmente al Club glee" dijo kurt ya separando la mano de sam_

_"Gracias" dijo sam con un poco de incomodidad_

_"Mira este es el punto, en primer lugar ese tono de cabello no es natural, yos se que eres gay y no por teñirte el pelo" dijo mirando el pelo de sam y continuo "Es porque tengo un Gaydar perfeccionado, pero si no quieres hablar de eso no importa, y…"_

**_Sam POV_**

**_Bueno este chico kurt es un poco extraño y no tan extraño como ese chico que conoci en el campamento… bueno el es gay definitivamente todo el dice GAY con mayúsculas, lo supe desde que entre en el salón _**

_Y los pensamientos de sam fueron interrumpidos por kurt_

_"y… ¿Sam?" pregunto su nombre mientras chasqueaba los dedos delante de su cara "Me estas poniendo atención" dijo mirando directamente a la cara de Sam "¿En que estabas pensando?" pregunto kurt acercándose con curiosidad_

_"Ahhhh…" dijo sam sin saber que decir no podía decirle a kurt que cuando lo vio todo él era gay con mayúsculas "Ahhh…" dijo otra vez_

_Kurt sabía lo que estaba pensando "Tres, se lo que estas pensando que cuando me miras soy gay con mayúsculas no te preocupes en decirlo, me lo han dicho muchas veces y como iba diciendo, Cuatro si soy gay, Cinco te puedo decir que tu gritas nerd inmediatamente"_

_"Ah, ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Pregunto sam aturdido_

_"No te preocupes por eso" dijo kurt con una enorme sonrisa "Yo quisiera decirte algo, el kurt que ves ahora no es exactamente el kurt verdadero porque saliendo de la escuela soy un gran nerd" dijo kurt frotándose el cuello avergonzado_

_"¿Enserio si?" pregunto sam sin todavía creerlo_

_"Si, no sé porque estoy diciendo esto pero es un poco de idioma Na'vi" dijo kurt ruborizándose _

_"¡Oh dios mío! Eso es tan asombroso pensé que era el único" dijo sam emocionado_

_"¿Enserio?" pregunto con una sonrisa y sam asintió con la cabeza_

_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo kurt_

_"Ya lo hiciste" dijo sam bromeando_

_"Si lo hice ¿Tienes amigos en la escuela?" pregunto kurt_

_"No exactamente, Finn se acerco pero solo para unirme al club glee" dijo sam_

_"¿Quisieras sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo?" dijo kurt_

_"Si eso sería genial" contesto Sam sonriendo de oreja a oreja _

_"También quisiera presentarte a unos amigos que no son de la escuela, descuida solo viéndote se que te van a agradar si no te molesta claro" dijo kurt_

_"Si, estaría genial pues ahora no tengo amigos fuera de la escuela" dijo_

_"Y si creo que soy gay, y ya que tu eres gay podría preguntarte cosas ya sabes sobre esas cosas para estar más seguro" dijo un poco tímido_

_"Si, y no tienes de que avergonzarte para eso estamos los amigos" dijo kurt dándole un guiño_

_"¿Quisieras ser mi pareja para el dueto?" Sam agrego de repente_

_"Si claro, ten este es mi numero" dijo entregándole el papel en donde escribió "busca el menú de Breadstix en línea y llámame porque vamos a ganar esto" dijo kurt mientras se alejaba de sam para su próxima clase lo que no sabía es que fin había escuchado la ultima parte…_

**_Bueno esto es un pequeño flashback que tendrá su segunda parte fue corto porque lo acabo de escribir hoy je, je, je lo siento no tengo excusa pero al menos lo publique, más vale tarde que nunca pero siempre es mejor temprano _**


	6. NA:Lo siento

Hola a todos siento no actualizar durante estos días pero he tenido algunos asuntos que me impiden pensar con claridad y escribir un nuevo capitulo pero prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible y tal vez ya no podre actualizar tan seguido pero no abandonare la historia si es que gente aun se acuerda de ella espero recibir comentarios de alguna sugerencia de como debe continuar la historia.

Gracias por su atención, cuídense los quiero.


End file.
